Sex in the Snow
by foreverfriendly
Summary: Check the title, check the pairing. Heavy adult content. Over 18 only.


Sex in the snow,

Just a little gift to all NaruHina fans out there! Happy Christmas!

I own Nothing

* * *

"Wake up" Hinata shook Naruto's sleeping form excitedly, he was a heavy sleeper especially when it was three in the morning and he was really expecting another five hours of sleep.

"Go way" he murmured pulling the covers back over himself.

Biting her lip Hinata decided that it was time for extreme measures "Naruto you get out of bed right now and..., for the rest of the day I'll make you as much ramen as you can eat."

Instantly Naruto was on his feet, he was in such a rush to get up that he pulled the duvet and sheet off the bed with him and after some wild panicked movements with his arms he fell at Hinata's feet. Then, almost as quickly he was back up and though his eyes were bleary he gave her a triumphant grin "I'm up!" He then got a good look at his fiancée in her warm winter coat and wellington boots and frowned "Where you going?"

"You mean where are we going" Hinata grabbed his coat from the bedroom door and passed it to him "Put this on, it's cold outside"

"We're going outside?" She nodded and he sighed, for years he'd been so proud of how normal he and his girl were but now it had happened, that thing all the guys were warning him about, Hinata was acting crazy. Luckily they'd given him some advice for this so he knew just to go along with it. "Fine let me get some clothes on too"

"Don't bother, we'll just be a little while. C'mon!" she pulled his arm

"That's easy for you to say you're probably all bundled up under there" Naruto grumbled as he pulled his coat on and stuck his bare feet into surprisingly cold wellies.

Rolling her eyes Hinata grabbed her loves hand and pulled him out of their cosy bedroom down the stairs toward the back door, Naruto followed telling her in a grumbling tone that it was getting colder with every step they took. She just grinned pulling him enthusiastically to the door, she unlocked the door and dragged Naruto out into the back garden "See!" she told him triumphantly turning to look at him.

Nodding Naruto had to admit he could understand her excitement, the entire world outside was blanketed in snow, light flakes were still dropping to the ground but it was obvious that the snow was almost done falling. Hinata was beaming like a kid as she walked out into the winter wonderland, she always loved snow, she had many good memories of snow and was a firm believer in appreciating the cold weather, whilst other people complained about ice and being stuck in bad traffic Hinata adored the entire thing. Traffic jams were just 'the perfect opportunity for listening to entire CD's being stuck indoors became 'Time to watch DVD's' and if the electricity went out she lit candles and read books. Nothing about snow could bring Hinata down Naruto followed her out for a few steps but soon decided that he wanted to go back inside.

"Alright it snowed, we've seen it lets go back to bed" Naruto couldn't help but smile at her reaction but it was freezing and he was very aware of the cold wind blowing up underneath his coat and there was nothing underneath that, other than him. He turned around ready to go back in stomping his feet as he went.

"No!" Hinata turned to face him looking scandalised "We need to make a snowman, write a message, something fun!"

"It's alright for you" Naruto sighed as he went back to the door "You're dressed under that thing"

"Who said that?" Hinata asked innocently.

His feet still firmly facing forward Naruto turned to look over his shoulder one eyebrow raised curiously.

"Who told you I was dressed under this?" playing with her belt Hinata slowly unbuckled it and then began to toy with her top button.

"Not dressed?" Naruto asked turning to face her properly… "not even a little bit?"

"Well" Hinata was undoing the buttons now but held her arms so as to keep the coat covering her right up till the last second "Maybe a little bit, I was already wearing something and I wasn't going to get undressed before putting on my coat and coming out…" he was moving forward very slowly, almost a centimetre per second, it was like she was slowly reeling him, but she didn't want to make all this too easy. Hinata took a step back from him "that's… " and another "just… being… silly." She kept moving away from him until finally he lost his cool and ran forward just in time to be there when the coat dropped open. Hinata's pale skin shone in the moonlight, underneath the black coat she wore a simple, dark blue, silky shift dress that Naruto adored. The thing was so short it didn't always cover her arse and hung so low that it made him drool, it had been a wedding shower present that they had made use of many times already, instantly Hinata was in Naruto's arms and his lips were crushed to hers, he lifted her up right out of her wellingtons, she was expecting him to carry her into the house but instead he placed her back down immediately so that she was lying in the snow, she made an exclamation of shock as the backs of her calves and her feet were plunged into cold snow "NARUTO!"

Finding the edges of her coat to kneel on Naruto was beginning to really enjoy this, when he'd started it he had only wanted to shock her a little but he was enjoying her righteous indignation and the way her body seemed to glow in the silvery light "Bit soon to be screaming my name isn't it?" he teased with a grin "but if you want to start early go ahead…"

"We can't… out here" she was flushing bright red as she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist just to keep them out of the ice beneath her.

"You're the one that wanted to have fun in the snow" he teased loving her reaction, for the first time in his life he wished he could draw well, the look on Hinata's face was hilarious and the sight of her lying in the sparkling snow was a image he wanted to gaze upon forever, the look of it sent a spark of lust through him.

"Child friendly fun!" She told him trying to ignore his warm mouth on her neck.

"This may not be child friendly but it is very positive for the children as we're going to be unprotected right now! And for someone who's against this you seem pretty eager!" Hinata didn't even realise she was unbuttoning Naruto's coat until he said that. As soon as the coat fell open his warm chest was pushed against hers and Hinata clung to him

"This is not a proper snow activity" Hinata stopped undressing him and covered her face with her hands.

"Let's make it one," he moved down to her breasts, her hard nipples showed through the cool material he nipped at them making her cry out, she covered her mouth remembering where they were but that just made Naruto attack the hardened nubs even more. Trying desperately to keep her moans in Hinata's head thrashed about as her hands slid up under Naruto's coat digging her nails the skin of his back.

"Oh God" Naruto muttered as he wrapped one arm around her back between her coat and her skin. "I want you so much"

"Then just take me" Hinata pleaded her arousal growing and her face flushed "Please just take me"

"I thought this wasn't a proper snow activity." He teased watching as the woman he loved glared up at him trying to look angry. "I love you" he whispered right before he thrust into her, Hinata's legs tightened around him and her body lifted off the ground to press even closer to him.

"Naruto" she hissed his name as he moved deep within her, the cold beneath her back and snow wetting her hair was soon forgotten as Naruto kept himself moving, the two of them moved together in a desperate rhythm as they brought each other to the edge. Hinata went first her eyes wide and her whole body spasming, Naruto slowed himself down after that, watching as she had little aftershocks of pleasure from his continuous, well aimed, and controlled movements and then as he came to the end he sped up his actions jerky and unguided, Hinata wrapped herself around him holding him closer as she squeezed inwardly helping him reach his climax. She smiled as he groaned and went still, after a few seconds of silence and stillness Naruto looked down to meet her eyes. She smiled dreamily up at him "I love snow."

"Stay right there"

"Wha…?" Naruto was out of her and gone in mere seconds, she lifted herself up onto her elbows tucking her legs up onto her coat, with Naruto gone the cold was beginning to seep into her body, the coat beneath her was sodden and offered almost no protection from the snow below her nightdress clung to her back feeling rough and uncomfortable. After what seemed like ages Naruto came running back out the door, his coat was open causing Hinata to blush as he ran towards her.

"Stay right there!" Naruto told her, it was then that she noticed the object in his hands.

"Naruto!" Hinata's hands moved to over herself as he snapped his first photo "You can't!"

"Just one" Naruto pleaded with her his eyes that devilish mix of charm and little boy lost that he could do so well.

Knowing that he wouldn't let her go back in without a picture Hinata allowed her hands to drop to her sides and she lay back on the her soaking wet coat, her hair fanned out around her like a dark halo against the snow. Naruto spent a full thirty seconds snapping photos before the urge to take her in hi arms overcame him and he dropped down to hold her again. As he wrapped his arms around her he noticed that she was shivering, her lips were starting to go blue so he stood back up and scooped her into his arms, the wet coat made him angry at himself for making her stay on the ground, she was probably frozen.

He carried her into the house and up the staircase to their bedroom, once thee he stripped her of the coat and nightdress and then placed her under the covers of their bed, she had tried to protest several times telling him that she could walk but he refused to let her. It made Hinata laugh sometimes, the mix of lust and sweetness his personality had where she was concerned, sometimes he could be so primal it almost scared her and then there would be moments like this where he would be fawning over her. Sitting up she tied her hair up so that she wouldn't soak the pillow, she twisted it up into a bun on the top of her head and twisted some bands around it to hold it in place. She had just got it so that it would be comfortable while she slept when Naruto entered the room, he carried two delicious looking mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, Hinata took the one handed to her and smiled, it had marshmallows and chocolate flakes sprinkled on top.

"You didn't have to do that" she told him as she found herself wrapped in Naruto's arms as they lay back against the headboard of their bed the blankets pulled up around them sipping the drink appreciatively.

"You were going blue" he told her rather sternly "I shouldn't have done that"

"I'm glad you did" Hinata muttered surprising Naruto

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" she smiled at him, a little streak of chocolate on her upper lip. "Just another reason to love the snow"

"Yeah" Naruto nodded and held her closer to his chest "But next time we do that I'll make sure you're lying on something more waterproof."

"Next time?"

"Hey It'll be snowing again next year" Naruto leaned down and licked the chocolate off Hinata's lip, "And it'll be even better than this time."

* * *

Th-th-th-that's all folks!

Spell-check immediately changed every single wellies into willies… good thing I caught it, it read kind of like a Mad Lib!

And since I won't be back before it hapens, have a happy new years as well!


End file.
